1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire valve tool for replacing the valve core of a tire Schrader valve and filling a flat tire with air. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and improved, multi-function valve core tool that is capable of replacing a Schrader valve core in a pneumatic tire valve stem and thereafter filling the tire with air without requiring the user to remove the tool after the core has been installed.
Bicycle, motorcycle, and automobile tires are pneumatic vessels that are in contact with the ground during vehicle operation and influence the grip of the vehicle to the ground, the performance of the vehicle, and the comfort level of the vehicle over terrain. Most vehicle tires employ a Schrader valve as a means to contain the internal pressure within the tire, and further provide a user with the ability to readily add more air into the tire or release air therefrom. Careful control of tire pressure is very important for stability of the vehicle and safety of the vehicle occupants, particularly during periods of extended or intensive tire use. Monitoring and maintaining the appropriate tire pressure allows the tire to operate as efficiently as intended and to the peak performance as designed.
Since most tires are comprised of a rubber composite that is flexible and inflatable, vehicle tires are prone to puncture when impacted by external objects, when underinflated and overheated, or when otherwise mistreated, improperly utilized, or overly worn. For certain vehicle types, the pneumatic tire is a combination of an external tire casing and an inner tire tube that contains the pressurized air supporting the tire shape during use. If the tire is punctured and the inner tube cannot maintain its air pressure, the inner tube can be replaced and the external tire casing can be reused again after tube replacement.
When replacing a tire tube, the tube is placed within the tire casing and around the rim of the tire. The tire valve is fed through the rim of the tire for inflating the inner tube after the outer casing has been properly seated on the rim. However, during this process, the under-inflated tube can cause the valve to retreat into the rim before the user has had the opportunity to secure an air supply line to the valve for inflating the tire. When this happens, the user has to either fish for the valve stem within the tire interior, or remove the tire from the rim and start the installation process over again. This is both annoying and inefficient.
The present invention is submitted as a new and improved air valve tool that allows one to retain purchase of a Schrader valve stem during a tire inner tube installation procedure without requiring the user to release the valve stem when inflating the tire. Maintaining the position of the valve stem is important during tube replacement and when the valve core requires maintenance or replacement. The present invention therefore provides a multi-purpose valve tool that allows one to remove a Schrader valve core, clean the internal and internal threads of the valve stem using a tap and threaded base, as well as provide a means to support the valve stem by its threading while communicating air therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to tire valve tools. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to tools that facilitate valve core replacement, valve stem repair, and valve stem maintenance. Most provide a threaded tool without a means to support the valve stem while filling the tire with air. However, there exist tools for such purposes but with diverging elements and structure than that of the present invention. The present invention discloses a new and novel air valve tool that allows for inflation of a tubed tire after installation or after tire valve maintenance, wherein the valve stem is supported while air is fed into the tire tube and through the disclosed tool.
The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,886 to Cooley, which discloses a valve tool that comprises a series axially aligned and threadably attached tools utilized for removing, cleaning, and installing the valve core of a Schrader valve. Three members, each having a first and second end, provide the user with a tap for cleaning the internal threads of a valve stems, a tapered member with left-hand threads for removing the valve core from the valve stem, a die for cleaning external threads of valve stem, and a socket wrench for removing the valve core. The Cooley device, while providing a novel valve core removal and installation tool, describes a structure that diverges from that of the present invention. The present invention pertains to a multi-function valve tool that also permits the user to fill the tire with air before removing the present tool from the repaired valve.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,628 to Gielow, which discloses a similar tool as Cooley but in a cross-configuration. The device comprises a threading rod having clamping jaws, a sleeve for use as a cleaning die for the valve-cap thread, a tap formed on the other end of the rod having threads to engage the inner threads of the valve stem, and a cross rod extending from the threaded rod to form a handle therefor and as a keyway to remove the valve core. The Gielow device is suitable for removing and reseating valve cores within the interior of a Schrader valve, while acting as a handled device suitable for turning the valve core within the stem. However, similar to the Cooley device, the Gielow device fails to provide a means of filling the tire through the tool when in use as provided herein.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,524 to Colley describes a tire valve tool that offers the aforementioned functions for removing, repairing, and replacing the valve core within a tire valve stem, however with the added capability of allowing a means of air communication through the body of the device. The Colley device includes a tubular body having a conduit therethrough and a valve seat and a spring-biased check valve at one end of the conduit. The check valve allows compressed air to be entered through the device and into the attached valve stem to inflate the tire. While similar in intent to the present invention, the present device includes an interior post member for depressing the valve core of the tire valve, facilitating air communication therethrough. The Colley device offers no means of pressing down the valve core for inflation and relies on air pressure to depress the same while inflating a tire.
The present invention is a new and novel air valve tool that offers a means of repairing a pneumatic tire Schrader valve, while also allowing the user to fill the tire with air without removing the tire after valve core replacement or after tire tube replacement. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tire valve tool devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.